


你比方便面更好吃

by Samarium_AL



Category: Table Tennis RPF, table tennis - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/Samarium_AL
Relationships: 刘国梁/孔令辉, 张继科/马龙





	1. 冠军之夜

马龙拿下男单冠军，比了手心，和张继科撞了胸，心里美滋滋的，脸上不由自主地带了笑容，看上去愈发地傻白甜。鉴于冠军是马龙，张继科并没有做出惊人举动，但回村路上，马龙被他盯得发毛……  
“咳咳……”刘指导觉得自己快要变成一只胖灯泡了，“内个……马龙啊，还有继科儿，晚上我给你们煮方便面吃啊！”“啊……谢谢教练，咱们叫上许昕他们一块庆功吧~”马龙心虚地揉揉脸，希望别太红，张继科只是冲刘国梁笑笑，嘴里低声咕哝着，马龙隐约听到了“奶糖”之类的话，打了一个激灵——哦，这一定是他幻听了。  
回到奥运村，刘国梁煮了红烧牛肉面、葱烧排骨面、香菇炖鸡面、小鸡炖蘑菇面、鲜虾鱼板面、豚骨拉面等等，香飘万里，再加上大家发的朋友圈，五分钟后，孔令辉带着女队破门而入。  
眼看着庆功宴份额减半，男队多数队员的内心是郁闷的。当然这不包括张继科，他似乎还在咕哝“甜”“牛奶”之类的话，搞得马龙心虚得一直吞口水。“哎呀，都大满贯了，不要馋你们刘指导的这点方便面！你看，”孔令辉提起手中的锅，“我来给你们煮挂面呀！”国胖队哄堂大笑。  
“龙龙……”张继科揉了揉眼睛。“嗯？”“我在网上看到可以往鲜虾鱼板面里兑牛奶……”“不行。”龙队立刻义正言辞地说。坐在一旁的丁宁乐了：“噗哈哈哈，枣儿你看继科儿疯了……哈哈哈哈……”与往日不同，这次张继科没怎么和丁宁他们闹，只守在新晋大满贯得主龙队旁边吃面。藏獒同学露出了一点点小虎牙：谁跟马龙过分亲密都不行，刘国梁也不行！二位胖子一遍看锅一遍跟队员聊，庆功宴也不忘传授人生经验。在二位沉湎于金色年华的教练的默许下，许昕给每个人倒了酒。“为我们的冠军，为国家队，为祖国，干杯！”  
酒过三巡，面过五味，刘孔强行驱散众人，嘴上说要大家早休息，实际上就是为了有个清静地方哥俩喝酒叙旧。张继科因为腰伤没敢喝多少，扶着马龙奔向他的专用枕头。  
扑通！  
马龙砸在床上，张继科砸在马龙上。“哎——”马龙叫唤一声，声音软糯，还带点奶声。张继科翻个身，从马龙身上滚下来，紧挨着躺在旁边。马龙已有了醉意，脸上红扑扑的，想到自己终于达成了大满贯，又露出了白痴一样的笑容。张继科看着身边地主家的傻儿子，想生气，又气不起来。奥运冠军是你的，奥运冠军是我的；再说了，我可是先比你达成大满贯呢。张继科这样想着，心里舒服许多，看着旁边白净的人，觉得他真像一块奶糖，白白的，甜甜的，让他忍不住要咬一口。  
外边隐约传来鬼哭狼嚎般的歌声，绝凶虎舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，做了一个深呼吸。  
一个翻身。  
疑问略带疼痛的呻吟，依旧是奶声奶气。马龙不睁眼也知道发生了什么，于理不该，于情……于是他继续装醉。  
刺啦——虎爪子扯掉了龙鳞。  
小奶龙只是象征性地乱动两下，甩甩尾巴继续装醉。  
月光下，绝凶虎满意地欣赏着自家洁白光滑的小奶糖——不，小奶龙。罪恶的虎爪不安分地移动着，抚过小奶龙的腹肌，一点点直到跟腱。马龙觉得自己木偶一样被摆弄出奇怪的姿势，心有不甘，咬着牙涨红了脸，又气又羞；没过多久，他光洁的额头上就沁出了汗珠，继而湿透枕套。“啊……”六边形战士的牙缝里挤出痛苦的嘤咛，这声音却鼓舞了某只虎，他不断扩大势力，然后觉醒出击。小奶龙此刻只想把脸埋进枕套，奈何他连身都转不过去，他徒劳地捂住脸，然后刚刚划完地盘的绝凶虎就扑上来，一爪子巴拉开小奶龙的手，不由分说地开始品尝奶糖甜丝丝的味道。  
终于酒足饭饱，藏獒同学依旧和家里小奶龙挤在一张单人床上，看着身边被自己从白到黑、由外及里地耗尽体力的奶龙队长，露出了心满意足的笑容。  
当刘月半破门而入时，张继科才刚刚有一点睡意。在主教练的瞪视下，藏獒同学才夹起尾巴灰溜溜地跑回自己床。  
“他们都被我打发去睡了。”刘月半搂过孔月半，回屋相扶将。


	2. 尴尬的主持人

男单后没几日就是团体赛，刘月半和孔月半带着国胖队一路走上领奖台，然后就被拖进演播室。  
根据网友的吐槽，刘月半就像热心给儿子们相亲的父亲，孔月半就像舍不得女儿的亲爹；龙科莽毫无兴致，枣宁霞谈笑风生。其中原因并不复杂，只是……有、点、尴、尬！  
男团获胜当晚，大蟒蛇依旧有点怏怏不乐，科龙两只变着法儿地劝他哄他；刘月半觉得一块石头落地，于是找到孔月半肆意妄为，导致后者身心俱疲心理阴影面积max；至于三位姑娘嘛……  
起因是张大魔王在国胖队的群里发了和自家小姑娘在看台上的合影，众人纷纷表示被萌到，唯独龙队和继科儿毫无反应。“他明明很喜欢小孩子，怎么今天连反应都没有……”张大魔王私戳了丁大魔王。作为队里的大宝贝儿，丁宁见过张继科抢马龙钱包，张继科喂马龙方便面，张继科搂着马龙，张继科让马龙给他揉腰，张继科偷马龙枕头，张继科带着许昕动马龙藏品而马龙几乎不生气……这还正常吗？绝！对！不！正！常！丁大魔王叹了口气：“可能是太辛苦了，继科儿腰又不好……”没准此刻龙队的腰也不怎么好，丁大魔王想。“枣儿啊，楠姐问我继科儿跟龙队是不是还没起……”李晓霞语气里满是疑惑。“楠姐怎么问道咱们这来了，不先问问刘指导吗？”“刘指导联系不上，许昕怕他心里还不舒坦，孔指导也联系不上。”“嗯？哦，啊啊！我懂了。”刘诗雯立刻从床上坐起来，“你们还记得有一次，孔指导大清早从刘指导屋里出来……”  
妹子们经过一番分析，得出了相当不得了的结果：国胖队指导和队长带头队！内！谈！恋！爱！  
而且，还是同性恋呢。  
啧啧啧  
噫噫噫  
说起来，刘月半还真是精力充沛呢~

**Author's Note:**

> 是2016年写的文，看文档存的是九月八号，实际应该比这个早  
> 改了一下标点就发上来了，基本上是原貌（当时的引号都是英文引号  
> 是短打，当年文笔比较稚嫩（现在就不稚嫩吗哈哈哈），字数方面也停留在八百字完事儿的地步，所以一共写两千多对于当时的我来说算挺多的了  
> 里约那时候嗑张JK和马LO挺疯的，后来就不咳了  
> 是我的第一篇车，发上来纪念一下


End file.
